The Bird Has Left The Nest
by JessiRoad
Summary: The Volturi have everything under control, from the Cullens to the New Born & Hybrid Epidemic. But what they didn't see coming was the one person they had been searching for, the Bird has left the nest, but is coming soon, to castles near you


Summary:

Plot:

The Volturi have everything under control, from the Cullens to the New Born & Hybrid Epidemic. But what they didn't see coming was the one person they had been searching for, the Bird has left the nest, but is coming soon, to castles near you.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

* * *

><p>*Carlisle POV*<p>

"Who ever thought that we would have such a time of peace?" I thought aloud to myself. The Volturi had given up on keeping their reins so tight, but were becoming more forthcoming. We would be having a benefit soon for all of the United Covens since we had formed the newest organization, but I couldn't help but feel a twinge of something. There was something in my gut telling me that there wouldn't be peace at the benefit, and I was worried for this is the same feeling I had experienced before the final war between the Volturi and my own coven. But Alice insured me that of what she could see it would be a spectacular night and go off without any sort of danger. I knew she was hiding something but me not being her true father I couldn't ask that she tell me anything.

I was just waiting as the prepared…. Alice was wearing a beautiful green dress. **(A/N: all dresses are shown on link to pic slide show)** Rosalie wore a pink and black plaid dress and her hair in curls. Bella wore an rusty orange V-neck dress and her hair pin straight. Esme wore a navy blue flowing dress, oh she was stunning. And Renesme wore a simple brown dress since her mother and father didn't want her leaving the house looking too grown up. Us men wore tuxes and suits.

* * *

><p>*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~Meanwhile in Volterra~*~*~*~*<p>

* * *

><p>"All the old guard members will be there also, this is a good time to meet up with all of our old friends, take this and use it for your own advantages. You are dismissed to go and get ready." Aro said to the Guard. The all left and started discussing everything from who would be there to what to wear.<p>

**(A/N: all women and their outfits on slide show their dress following their picture… I know in the movie they may have used different people but I chose who I thought suited them best Please check them out)** Marcus for once was anxious for an event. He was extremely anxious for one of the guests was bringing him a gift that would change his life and he was ecstatic. But of course he wouldn't show it. She owed him her freedom since he let her go and she was paying her debt and sevenfold more.

* * *

><p>next chapter<p>

* * *

><p>chapter2<p>

* * *

><p>*Third Person POV*<p>

She stood over the newly resurrected form. The moon would be up and she would be alive again, well undead. Electra was paying her final debt and she was looking forward to see the loo of joy on her long loved fatherly figure. She had left his organization to get some peace and knew that with the peace throughout the Covens that all the nomads were joining one and she needed to head on back. It had been thousands of years since she had been there and the Guard had obtained several new members who probably knew nothing of her existence. But she was in an eternal pain a lot like that of Marcus, except it was because she had found out that the Volturi was the reason she was executed and she was all alone. Her sanity was majorly lacking and her powers majorly increasing. The Volturi would be indestructible if she was still with them and they would be soon.

* * *

><p>*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~Meanwhile in Volterra~*~*~*~*<p>

* * *

><p>The guests had arrived and the party was in full swing. As each Coven or Nomad arrived and entered unto the party they were announced.<p>

* * *

><p>Electra watched as she took a long breath and opened her crimson eyes that were so full of supernatural life it was astounding. The woman looked up into the eyes of her creator and smiled, taking the glass of blood and the blue striped dress she went to the bathroom to get ready.<p>

Electra slipped on her dress and fastened the little bows at the back and her matching stilettoes also and her jewelry..

"Are you going as yourself?" Didyme asked.

"I was asked to deliver you there in person so yes I shall be positioned as myself. If someone wants to put a finger on you and I am by your side they wouldn't even look your way." Electra said as she stepped out of the door followed by Didyme as they ran to the castle.

* * *

><p>next chapter<p>

* * *

><p>chapter 3<p>

* * *

><p>*Alec POV*<p>

How do you know that something bad is going to happen, before it does, if you aren't psychic? That's what I want to know. There is this feeling in the pit of my stomach that tells me something dramatic is going to happen and yet I can't convince myself to stop partying. I was going to have some 'fun' tonight. I knew it and as I danced with several of the sexiest vampires in the world the music shut off and everyone stopped moving. There was an eerie presence in the castle and it was behind the two huge doors that lead into this room, the throne room. I stopped and moved to my sister's side, who was at The master's sides. Marcus had a rare smile on his face as he walked toward the staircase leading down. The doors opened and two hooded figures walked out. One in a black cloak that was even darker than the three masters' themselves. The other and slightly taller figure's was a white cloak.

I watched in astonishment as Marcus ran up the stairs and engulfed the figure in the black cloak into a hug. He spun the figure around the way I had done to Jane when we were little. I heard the most heavenly laugh come from the figure as he set her down. He stepped back as she went on her knees and pulled of her hood. And what I saw I knew would change my life.

There stood an angel. She had the palest glistening skin with red-golden hair that came down to her mid back in perfect ringlets. And her eyes were so strange, she was a vampire I could smell that on her, and yet her eyes are a silver- blue. Or are they gold. I couldn't tell. She looked up at Marcus then stood. Every eye in the room was on the three vampires.

"Marcus, I am no longer indebted to the Volturi. My presence is no longer mandatory for my… abilities" She stood and pulled the other figure forward. "I am only here until my protection of my fare maiden is no longer required." She turned to everyone and said, "For those of you who haven't been undead long enough to know of me should watch what you do. And for those of you who know of me or may have: My name here in Italy is La signorina di energia elettrica, in France Mlle Electricité, and from my little village in early age of Britain is Electra"

Electra, now I knew where I had seen her from before. She was from my village I had always liked her but she was older than me and was the first from our village to be charged of being a witch.

"And if any of you dare to harm my dear maiden I shall make you go through the most painful experience in the supernatural world."

Aro stepped up and you could see the anger in Electra's eyes.

"Oh it has been too long, Electra"

"No I don't think it has been long enough. But this is also a warning to you, since your laws have no power over me since you released me I would like you to know that if you or Caius cross me that it would be a big mistake. " She turned back and held her hand out to the white hooded figure. "Didyme, come it seems you are finally home again." The hood fell back and it was in fact the supposedly deceased mate of Marcus.

* * *

><p><strong>hope you like it there are going to be about 3 chapters each so that i can maximize my time for you and also i do have the link up officially it will be at the top of my profile and it will be labeled the Bird has left the nest...<strong>

please Review i really want to know how it seems and if i should continue...

-Luv JessiRoad

Oh and Merry Christmas!


End file.
